


[Podfic] Performance In a Leading Role

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Behind the Scenes, Coming Out, Hollywood, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Real Person Cameos, Romance, Secret Relationship, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is an Oscar winner in the midst of a career slump. John Watson is an Everyman actor trapped in the rom-com ghetto. When they are cast as a gay couple in a new independent drama, will they surprise each other? Will their on-screen romance make its way into the real world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Author's notes: Response to a prompt on the SherlockBBC LJ community: Sherlock is an Oscar-nominated method actor, John is in the usual leading man in rom-coms. They are both experiencing a slump in their careers, and their managers convince them to portray a gay couple in an upcoming film. Sherlock at first looks down at John because of his not so impressive filmography, but they film a certain emotional scene and he is impressed with John's really excellent acting. CAN LOVE BLOOM BEHIND THE CAMERAS?
> 
> Podficcers' notes: So, here it is - Merry Christmas everybody! May we present our seasonal gift to you, and I hope you are as excited to see this as we were to podfic it. We will be posting a chapter a day, followed by some of the little fics from this AU, right up to Christmas Day - that's 25 lovely installments, just for you! Everything is already recorded, so no need to worry that you might be left hanging.
> 
> Our intention is to follow this up with 'Enter and Sign In, Please' as a Valentine's Day gift, and then we are going to do 'Lifetime Achievement', to finish off the series.
> 
> Our thanks go out to Mad_Lori for blanket permission to podfic. We would also like to thank anyone and everyone who has ever taken the time to leave kudos or feedback - we truly appreciate all of you.
> 
> So - buckle in...and here we go!

 

Chapter 1 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nk237k65rkt5eul/Chapter_1.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-1) (SoundCloud).

Pre/Post Music - [Brokeback Mountain Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEdhYYTp7lc) \- Gustavo Santaolalla

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> We hoped that our choice would go down well but neither of us anticipated quite the reaction we have had so far! Small confession - when you elect to record what is undoubtedly considered a fandom classic, it's a bit nerve-wracking when you send that baby out there; you never know if people might be disappointed by the way in which you have interpreted such a well-known and well-loved fic. Thank you to everyone who left such wonderful comments and kudos yesterday - we are both very grateful for all your support and encouragement, and buoyed by the (huge) level of excitement that has been the response to Chapter 1. Let's hope that Chapter 2 meets with equal approval :-). 
> 
> In response to a couple of questions, we will indeed be posting a full podbook at the end (including our usual bloopers). This will be in two versions - one m4b and one mp3 for those who prefer it. Each chapter will also be posted with links from both MediaFire and SoundCloud.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author's notes: Key To Meta References (I’ll do this at the end of subsequent chapters but this one’s for chapter 1 because I didn’t think to put it on the actual chapter):
> 
> 1\. The David who cast Robert Downey instead of Sherlock is David Fincher, director of many awesome films including Se7en and Fight Club, who directed RDJ in Zodiac.  
> 2\. RADA is the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, a school that turned out many great British actors. Incidentally, Benedict is not one of them, he went to LAMDA, the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts.  
> 3\. Quentin is, of course, Quentin Tarantino.  
> 4\. The director of Sherlock’s failed film The Schrodinger Paradox was Paul Haggis, director of Crash.  
> 5\. Shadow Unit, the material being optioned by the Coen Brothers for a franchise, is a real series of paranormal thriller novels by a group of sci-fi and mystery authors. Google it, it’s fantastic. I have no inside information about film options, I made that part up.  
> 6\. Jim Schamus is the CEO of Focus Features, the art-house branch of Universal, and he is Ang Lee’s longtime producing partner. They’ve worked together on all of Lee’s stateside films.  
> 7\. The Jimmy that Sherlock considers his costar is meant to be James McAvoy, who is in reality close friends with Benedict Cumberbatch. He is, in fact, committed to a sequel to Wanted.  
> 8\. Only one person commented on the character’s names in the script. I came very close to naming those characters Benedict and Martin, but that was a bit too meta even for me so I went with the soundalike names of Benjamin and Mark.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any and all Hollywood gossip and dialogue pertaining to or assigned to actual people is entirely of my own invention. Although one does hear things if one pays attention.

Chapter 2 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p4xrp1rvw3tzp2u/Chapter_2.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-2) (SoundCloud).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have been leaving such enthusiastic and joyful comments on this podfic. Thank you also to anyone who has left kudos. You are making two podficcers very very happy indeed!
> 
> Yesterday in the comments Litha pointed me to an amzing fanvid that she had commisioned some time ago for Performance In a Leading Role and she has kindly given us permission to link to it. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOJKjctzbEw) and we highly recommend that you take a look - it's amazing! And thanks also to Bronte, who made this gorgeous bit of loveliness.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: I’d like to just clarify one thing: THIS IS NOT RPF. This story is in no way real-person fic. There are cameos by real people in it, yes, because of the setting of the story and it was easier than making up a whole bunch of fellow actors and directors to populate Hollywood (that’s harder than it sounds). But Sherlock and John are characters. Neither of them are meant to be skins over the actors who play them, whom I hope they do not much resemble except in the physical. Their personalities and backgrounds are meant to reflect their characters, not the personalities of the actors.

Chapter 3 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/686bx6msldg9alt/Chapter_3.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-3) (SoundCloud).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thank you for all your enthusiasm and support for this podfic project. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Author's notes: 
> 
> MetaNotes for Chapter 4:
> 
> 1\. The quote about an actor performing for free but being paid to wait is by Wil Wheaton, blogger/actor/awesomeness and unofficial King of All Geeks, although he may have been quoting someone else.
> 
> 2\. ADR = Additional Dialogue Recording. Commonly known as “looping.” Almost all films contain some looping; it’s damn near universal for outdoor shoots where wind and traffic noise and leaves blowing and shit often make the audio track recorded during shooting unusable. The actors go into a studio and re-record their lines while watching themselves so they can match their lip movements. Most actors hate doing this and most directors try and minimize the amount that is required. Bad looping is a hallmark of low-budget, poorly-made films.
> 
> 3\. Anderson is the film’s line producer. The line producer is basically the film’s shop foreman. The producer writes the checks and hires everyone, the line producer makes sure the trains run on time and the shit gets done on-set. The producer is often not on set (most producers have more than one project going at once) but the line producer always is. They’re doing most of the day-to-day work running the shoot. It’s a thankless but infinitely crucial job.
> 
> 4\. The “Terrence” referenced is meant to be Terrence Malick. Sherlock already referenced him in the last chapter. The sort of film that I’m describing in Kanisza would probably require a director with pretty rarefied auteur sensibilities but the ability to direct intense on-location shoots and handle big sweeping productions. Malick directed The Thin Red Line and has that reputation.
> 
> 5\. If you haven’t seen The Pianist, do it immediately. In my opinion it’s a better Holocaust film than Schindler’s List. It is not an easy film but it is brilliant.
> 
> 6\. The “Aronofsky” referenced is Darren Aronofsky, probably the most prominent bona-fide auteur filmmaker working today. He directed Requiem for a Dream, The Fountain, The Wrestler, Black Swan and others.
> 
> One note about me: I’ve gotten comments regarding my knowledge of the film industry. I ought to clarify that most of it is secondhand. I do not work in the film industry, although I’ve known people who do, and I read a lot of books about it. I have written in the film-analysis and criticism areas and have learned a lot that way. Still, I am no doubt making mistakes, oversimplications and out-and-out fabrications. So don’t take it all on faith. It’s as accurate as I can make it but no guarantees.

Chapter 4 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dtmfjetu40nfaah/Chapter_4.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-4) (SoundCloud).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments. Sorry if we have been a bit slow in answering the most recent ones but RL is crazy busy right now for both of us. Promise we will get to them soon!

Chapter 5 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yw4a5044v6xh4x3/Chapter_5.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-5) (SoundCloud).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o3tuy29df094t37/Chapter_6.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-6) (SoundCloud).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's MetaNotes for Chapter 7:
> 
> 1\. Where John and Sherlock’s agents are concerned, I’ve done a bit of conflating of the roles of agent, manager and publicist. Actors of their stature would surely have one of each and the things that Mike and Greg each say to them would probably more likely be handled by either their manager or their publicist. I wanted to keep the number of characters manageable so I’ve done a bit of poetic-license amalgamation.  
> 2\. The two named actors in John’s Pixar voice recording session are meant to be Kevin Pollak and Amy Adams.  
> 3\. The comment about coded messages in neckties is a big of a fandom injoke, referring to a particularly batshit cray branch of fans who imagined a real-life slash pairing between Elijah Wood and Dominic Monaghan. At one point these fans actually did have theories about coded messages in neckties. Ah, fandom.

Chapter 7 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9nmjaxdxy9vt9hr/Chapter_7.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-7) (SoundCloud).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> 1\. I’ve kept Sherlock’s address as 221B Baker Street, but obviously I have presented a very different flat than the one in canon. I thought given the AU nature of the fic that I could get away with it, and that Actor!Sherlock would have a different sort of flat than our consulting detective.  
> 2\. Thea is Thea Sharrock, a theater director probably most famous for staging the revival of “Equus” that starred Daniel Radcliffe. She also directed Benedict in “After the Dance.”  
> 3\. The quote about all relationships failing until one doesn’t is courtesy of American sex advice columnist Dan Savage.  
> 4\. Clive is Clive Owen. Who actually did star in Gosford Park, unlike John Watson.

Chapter 8 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yrwa3efwst35c34/Chapter_8.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-8) (SoundCloud).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lbbomc2n2i30be4/Chapter_9.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-9) (SoundCloud).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j6xlkd88elmk3lk/Chapter_10.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-10) (SoundCloud).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/20u99uy9igbx800/Chapter_11.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-11) (SoundCloud).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> 1\. I am probably fudging reality by involving studio executives from Universal in this situation. It is true that Focus Features is a division of Universal Studios, but Focus is itself a studio. Unless Universal put up some money towards the filming of “To a Stranger” it isn’t too likely that they’d involve themselves in this situation. My narrative problem was that I did not want to make Jim Schamus the bad guy here (by all accounts he is not in reality) and there’s nobody higher than him at Focus, he’s the CEO. So if I wanted higher-ups I had to invent some who worked for the next level up. Forgive the fudging. If anybody cares at all or is confused about the difference between studios and production companies leave a comment and I’ll attempt an explanation.
> 
> 2\. Reminder: ADR = additional dialogue recording, also known as “looping.” The process in post-production by which an actor re-records his dialogue to be overlaid when the original sound recording made during filming is unusable. Most actors hate doing this (it requires them to reproduce a vocal performance without actually acting in the scene) but it’s almost always necessary for at least some shots, especially those filmed outdoors.
> 
> 3\. Irene makes reference to back-end points. These are percentages of the film’s net profit that are allocated to the actors. They’re becoming more and more common in film contracts. Often an actor will accept a lower salary up front if he is guaranteed back-end points, say five percent of profit. There’s an increasing trend for actors to forego up-front payment entirely and be paid solely in back-end points, if they’re sure enough of the film’s success. They’re also a safer bet on a low-budget film. “To a Stranger” would have been a fairly economical film to make given the lack of special effects and Canadian shoot. It was probably made for well under $20 million despite being shot entirely on location (Brokeback Mountain, as a point of comparison, which was also filmed entirely on location in Canada, cost $14 million). Incidentally, most people think that to make a profit, a film must make back its budget. Not true. To make a profit, a film must make back double its budget, as 50% of a film’s revenue goes to the theaters that show it.
> 
> 4\. After some deliberation I decided to leave real Hollywood as it is, just adding in my fictional actors and their projects. So the movies mentioned really are opening in October and are as they are described, “The Mentalist” is an actual TV show, et cetera. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Matthew MacFadyen, one of the stars of “The Three Musketeers,” went to RADA (as did Sherlock, if you’ll recall) and is close to Sherlock’s age, making him an excellent candidate to be a friend.
> 
> 5\. If you’re looking for a good time, I do NOT recommend scouring Wikipedia for someone who was a) born in the second week in October, b) works in the film industry and c) is someone Sherlock is likely to have worked with. Ben Whishaw was a fortunate discovery. My second choice was Sacha Baron Cohen.
> 
> 6\. Fun trivia fact: Warner Bros. is not an abbreviation for Warner Brothers. The legal name of the studio is Warner Bros. so if you see the word “brothers” written out, that is stylistically incorrect. It looks weird sometimes, but that’s how the company is registered.
> 
> 7\. Things I never thought I’d be doing for a fic: researching the E! television network’s late-night schedule of programming.

Chapter 12 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hvmlt67p74mdkw1/Chapter_12.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-12) (SoundCloud).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> 1\. For those of you who are not American, Fox News is a heavily right-wing slanted news channel likely to vilify John and Sherlock for coming out. Its corresponding lefty channel is MSNBC.
> 
> 2\. The Variety screening series is real; it is a private series of events just like this one and a much-coveted list to be on.
> 
> 3\. The character of Malcolm Dobbs is my invention.

Chapter 13 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mq2o3lghkurmji3/Chapter_13.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-13) (SoundCloud).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k0qb6vmc09kk2cv/Chapter_14.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-14) (SoundCloud).


	15. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [from Late Show with David Letterman, aired on Tuesday, November 22]

Interlude - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cl3n226ovauwvez/Interlude.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-interlude) (SoundCloud).


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> 1\. Just Jared is a gossip website; AfterElton.com is a gay-focused pop culture website.
> 
> 2\. Paul and Jenny are Paul Bettany and Jennifer Connelly, making a return appearance from an early chapter.
> 
> 3\. Rachel is Rachel Weisz, John’s co-star in Rewind, which was the successful and well-reviewed romantic comedy that got John started in the genre. Weisz made some headlines earlier this summer with the out-of-nowhere news that she’d married Daniel Craig, almost in secret.
> 
> 4\. The pretty boy that chats up Sherlock is not meant to be anyone in particular.
> 
> 5\. Ron Howard referenced “Brian,” by whom he means Brian Grazer, his producing partner. Howard and Grazer are co-founders of Imagine Entertainment.
> 
> 6\. Sherlock and Daniel bond over their love of director John Frankenheimer, who directed The Manchurian Candidate and Seven Days in May and who was known for psychological/political thrillers.
> 
> 7\. Bill Broyles is a screenwriter known for historical/military scripts; he wrote Apollo 13, Cast Away, and Saving Private Ryan. Simon Singh is a science writer whose books, including Fermat’s Enigma and The Big Bang, I highly recommend for layreaders with an interest in science.
> 
> 8\. John’s conversation with Jim about the Oscar nominations reflects real conventional wisdom; in reality it is very unlikely that both John and Sherlock would both be submitted for consideration as a lead actor. It is the filmmakers who decide who is going to be submitted and in which category, not the actors, so this decision is not up to John and Sherlock. This occurred with Brokeback Mountain, which led to the odd situation of Jake Gyllenhaal being nominated as a supporting actor even though he actually had more lines of dialogue in the film! But hey, it’s a fanfic, suspend your disbelief.

Chapter 15 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/um8vx5gcot4sm0s/Chapter_15.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-15) (SoundCloud).


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/36kvhxcv31ny3nb/Chapter_16.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-16) (SoundCloud).


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today because I am travelling. CS is in charge of posting for next few days!

Chapter 17 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cv0cxve7fclmd32/Chapter_17.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-chapter-17) (SoundCloud).


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> 1\. The number of Oscar nominees for Best Picture is no longer set at ten. The Academy changed the rules so that only films that receive a certain percentage of the vote wll be nominated, with the final number being anywhere from five to ten.

Chapter 18 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mc7m23bma139t15/Chapter+18.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-18) (SoundCloud).


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/szaqj7n70zsie6d/Chapter+19.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad-lori-chapter-19) (SoundCloud).


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are - the end of the main fic of Performance In a Leading Role. Thank you so much to everyone who has cheered us along the way, for all the kudos and all the lovely comments. We have loved sharing this podfic with you and we hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> BUT THAT'S NOT THE END! Nope. It's really Christmas. For the next three days, we will be posting three of the other, smaller fics in this 'verse, for your enjoyment. Then, on Christmas Day itself, there shall be a full podbook for you, both in mp3 and in m4b form, which shall include the now-obligatory blooper reel (so that you can hear just how ridiculous and giggly we are when recording together.
> 
> So, enjoy this final installment and see you all, same time, same place, tomorrow!

Epilogue - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fwwcpcb4bd4vfi3/Epilogue.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad_lori-epilogue) (SoundCloud).


	22. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment of this podfic - and a happy holidays to everybody from both of us! CS and aranel would both like to thank everyone who has downloaded, streamed, squealed, flailed, kudosed and/or commented on this series. It was wonderful to share this with you and we are both delighted that it has been so well received.
> 
> To accommodate people's tech requirements as much as possible, there will be MediaFire links for a compiled mp3 and an m4b podbook, and an AudioFic link will go up as soon as it gets archived. Hope that suits everyone. The podbook contains the whole of 'Performance In a Leading Role', with the blooper reel at the end. It does not contain the mini fics in this 'verse. 
> 
> Aaaand so we come to the end of this particular podfic adventure...or do we?! Well, no, actually. We will be posting the podfic for 'Enter and Sign In, Please' ready for Valentine's Day in February and we will also, as soon as RL gives us a moment, be recording 'Lifetime Achievement' to complete this series for you. No, we won't be doing 'The Green Room', before anyone asks. We are going to stay with the happy bit of this 'verse, thanks!
> 
> Both of us will be posting individual projects in the meantime so do look out for those.
> 
> Thank you all!

MediaFire - [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pnb04wy51c7ch1k/Performance+in+a+Leading+Role+by+Mad_Lori.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/px0yhf7ap8w946o/Performance_In_a_Leading_Role.m4b)

AudioFic - [mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/performance-in-leading-role)

Blooper Reel - [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nq1ib7n6f2dw5hu/Performance+in+a+Leading+Role+blooper+reel.mp3)


End file.
